1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a runner segment for an edge guard of a road milling machine or similar soil working machine, having a runner portion onto which a fastening portion is indirectly or directly shaped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Road milling machines are used for road and path construction. They serve in that context to completely or, preferably, partly remove the existing roadway material, in which context a milling drum is used which is accommodated in protected fashion inside a drum housing. The milling drum is usually fitted with bits that engage into the substrate being processed for roadway material removal. Protective elements referred to as “edge guards” are inserted on the sides of the drum housing that extends in the travel direction of the road milling machine. The edge guard covers the milling drum on the side, and thus on the one hand prevents access to the milling drum during milling operation, and on the other hand prevents milled-off material from being ejected into the surroundings. The edge guard rests on the roadway surface with a lower skid runner, so that complete coverage of the milling drum is achieved. The skid runner furthermore presses onto the unprocessed roadway material that is located outside the working region adjacent to the milling drum. The edge guard consequently and accordingly forms a buttress that prevents the laterally adjacent roadway material from breaking away during the milling process. The skid runner is assembled from runner segments, which are subject to a certain amount of wear and therefore must be replaced after reaching their wear limit. The runner segments comprise for this purpose a fastening portion with which they are bolted laterally onto the edge guard. The bolt heads of the runner segments are on occasion exposed to the abrasive attack of removed material, and then become ground down. They can then no longer be loosened using the intended tool. It may further happen that the attachment surfaces between the edge guard and the runner segments become eroded. The runner segments can then no longer be positioned in an exactly reproducible manner.